1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a robot control method in which target values of a work point that is predetermined in position and orientation by a robot program are provided, programmatically dependent on which a tool reference point of a manipulator is to be set via automatic movement of axles of the manipulator by a robot controller connected with said manipulator. In the invention, position values of a planned position and orientation to be occupied by a robot base that is adjustable via an auxiliary axle are assumed that are provided by the robot program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 0 271 691 A1 describes a method to control the three-dimensional relative motion of a robot (with which is associated a robot coordinate system relative to the base of the robot) relative to a work piece attached to a work piece carrier in an arbitrary, fixed spatial association, wherein the path of the relative motion can be determined via significant spatial points. Moving work pieces can be arranged on moving tables (such as rotary or rotary tilt tables), or the robot itself can be arranged so as to be movable, be it that it is attached to a portal or that it is equipped with a chassis. The work piece can either be held stationary or execute a separate forward motion. According to this prior art, the spatial points present in an auxiliary axle coordinate system can be transferred directly into a robot coordinate system via a transformation condition taking the feed movement into account.